My Lovely Jihoon
by SangraLee
Summary: Keseharian member seventeen dan beberapa momen Wonwoo Jihoon. wonhoon couple. Wonwoo x Jihoon. Wonwoo x Woozi. Wonwoo! seme , Jihoon! uke


Sudah 1 tahun ini kami debut bersama di bawah suatu nama yang membuat kami terkenal bersama yaitu Seventeen. Yap, perkenalkan aku adalah anggota dari seventeen. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Wonwoo.

Saat ini aku bersama yang lain sedang latihan untuk konser tur asia kami yang pertama. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, semua member terlihat kelelahan karna kami sudah latihan dari jam 5 pagi dan kalian tau sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Entah sudah berapa lama kami latihan, kami tidak mengenal rasa lelah karena kami ingin menghibur para carat di seluruh asia. Pada saat aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku di lantai, tiba-tiba manager hyung datang.

"Sudah cukup latihan hari ini, kalian semua boleh istirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri karena besok kalian akan melakukan goodbye stage."

Setelah manager hyung mengatakan itu, semua member pun menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

"Hyung, kenapa kita melakukan promosi pretty u sangat sebentar sekali. Hyung tau aku masih ingin melihat carat pada saat aku perform diatas panggung." Dino salah satu maknae yang ada di grup protes.

"Hyung tidak tau, tapi CEO bilang kalian harus istirahat yang cukup untuk tur asia kalian yang akan datang. Hyung nggak mau tau kalau kalian nggak mau istirahat itu terserah kalian. Tapi kalau kalian sampai sakit itu bukan urusan hyung. Hahahahaha"

"Manager hyung sungguh kejam. Huh."

"Sudahlah Dino lebih baik kita turuti apa yang di bilang sama manager hyung, lagipula kalau kau sakit hyung juga nggak mau ngurusin kamu."

"Jeonghan hyung kau sama saja seperti manager hyung."

"Hahahaha sudahlah dino lebih baik kau tinggal merapikan barangmu dan kita pulang bersama-sama." Seokmin sang happy virus di grup berusaha membujuk maknae kami sambil merangkul dino dan mengajak merapikan barang bawaan maknae bareng-bareng.

Aku dan member lain yang memperhatikan hanya bisa tertawa, bukankah maknae kami yang satu ini sangat lucu apabila dia sedang ngambek?

Setelah semua member siap, kita pun turun dari practice room yang ada di lantai 3. Saat ingin masuk ke dalam van, aku baru sadar ternyata Jihoon tidak ikut bersama kami.

"Hyung, aku mau kembali ke atas lagi ya, ada barang yang tertinggal. Hyung duluan saja, nanti aku bisa pulang naik taksi ke dorm" aku berbisik kepada Seungcheol hyung

Awalnya Sengcheol hyung menatapku ragu, tapi selang berapa lama Seungcheol hyung pun membolehkan

"Yasudah, hati-hati, jangan sampai telat sampai dorm. Kalau ada apa-apa telfon hyung secepatnya." Nasehat Seungcheol hyung

"Ok hyung. Tolong ijinin ke manager hyung juga ya hyung hehe"

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo awas kau! Aku kira kau sudah ijin pada manager hyung."

Sebelum Seungcheol hyung mengejarku lebih baik aku lari saja duluan hahahaha maafkan membermu ini hyung

Setelah lelah berlari, aku pun berjalan lagipula ruangan Jihoonie tidak jauh lagi

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Jihoon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat yang akan memciptakan sebuah lagu untuk grup kami. Karena terlalu serius mengerjakan, Jihoon tidak sadar aku ada didalam studio pribadi miliknya.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menolehkan kepala

"Oh kau Wonwoo, kau tidak pulang bersama member yang lain?"

"Justru seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku, kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama kami tadi?"

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan laguku, dan setelah selesai menyelesaikan lagu aku ada waktu untuk bermain bersama kalian."

Saat melihat Jihoon yang seperti itu aku merasa kasihan dan memeluknya

"Jihoon-ah kau tau aku sangat khawatir akan kesehatanmu, aku ini kekasihmu, jika kamu sakit aku merasa gagal karena lalai tidak mengurusmu." Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang

"Hmm" Jihoon membalas memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat

"Sekarang kau ikut aku kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat, aku tau dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang kau belum ada istirahat sama sekali." Aku menundukkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya yang menurutku entah mengapa saat dia bermanja-manja seperti ini sangatlah menggemaskan

"Hmm, baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan merapikan barang bawaanku dulu." Sambil melepaskan pelukanku , Jihoon hyung pun mematikan computer dan segera membersihkan barang bawaannya.

Setelah selesai memastikan barang bawaan yang tidak tertinggal dan mematikan computer, aku menggandeng tangan Jihoon dan kami pulang bersama.

Sesampainya di dorm, lampu semua dalam keadaan mati dan aku tau pasti semua member sudah istirahat semua, aku dan Jihoon pun masuk dorm. Dan mengantarkan Jihoon ke kamarnya yang ditempati bersama Mingyu, Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung.

"Good night jihoon-ah, mimpikan aku nanti malam." Aku pun mengecup kening Jihoon

Saat aku ingin pergi kekamarku sendiri, Jihoon menahan tanganku

"Ada apa Jihoonie?"

"Aku ingin tidur sama kamu wonu-ya~" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya

Wonwoo yang melihat itu pun tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak keinginan Jihoon

"Baiklah, kau tidur di kamarku saja kalau begitu."

"Yeah~ gomawo my wonu"

Setekah masuk kamar dan menaruh barang bawaanku dan Jihoon, aku pun mengganti baju. Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku melihat Jihoon sudah tidur terlebih dahulu tanpa mengganti baju yang tadi ia pakai.

"Jihoon-ah ganti baju lah dulu baru kau tidur lagi." Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jihoon

"Enggh Wonu aku capek ganti bajunya besok saja ne"

"Yasudah kalau kamu maunya gitu" sambil merebahkan tubuhku aku pun memeluk Jihoon yang tidur disebelahku

"Jaljayo my Jihoon"

Entah sudah berapa lama kau tidur, aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara rebut dari arah dapur. Saat melihat jam, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Sudah pagi ternyata" aku melihat ke sampingku dan ternyata Jihoon masih tidur dengan tenang. Mungkin ia kelelahan, jadi aku biarkan dia tidur dan segera ke dapur

Saat jalan ke dapur aku sudah melihat beberapa member sudah ada yang terbangun

"Pagi Wonwoo hyung" Dino menyapaku sambil mengemil snack dan menonton tv

"Pagi Dino" sautku

Aku pun berjalan ke dapur dan melihat Jeonghan hyung sedang memasak, aku menuju ke kulkas dan mengambil minuman entah kenapa aku merasa tenggorokanku sangat kering.

Saat aku minum Jeonghan hyung berbalik dan ingin menaruh makanan di meja makan, tapi ia terkejut mungkin karena aku datang secara tiba-tiba

"Omo, ya! Jeon Wonwoo, kau mengagetkan hyung saja"

"Hehe mian hyung, aku kira hyung tau aku dari tadi di sini."

"Yasudah lah, lupakan. Panggil member yang lain sana suruh mereka makan."

"Baik hyung."

"Oi! Kalian semua cepat sarapan, makanan sudah siap." Aku berteriak, entah mereka dengar atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya mereka mendengar karena tidak lama mereka datang dan sudah memenuhi meja makan untuk sarapan

"Wonwoo-ya, Jihoon kemana?" Seungcheol hyung bertanya sambil memperhatikan meja makan

"Dikamar hyung, belum bangun, mungkin Jihoon sedang kelelahan."

"Oh, kalau begitu selesai sarapan bawakanlah makanan untuknya Wonwoo" kata Jeonghan

"Iya hyung nanti akan aku bawakan"

Semua makan dengan lahap, setelah selesai semua makan Seungcheol hyung membantu Jeonghan hyung membersihkan makanan, dan aku pun meyiapkan makanan untuk Jihoon

Saat sudah sampai kamar, aku masih melihat Jihoon tertidur

"Jihoon-ah bangun, ayo sarapan"

"Enghh bentar lagi Wonu"

"Ayolah Jihoon ntar kamu sakit"

"Hmm baiklah" jihoon pun bangun dan aku mengambil makanan yang tadi aku bawa

"Sini aku suapin" jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepala saat aku akan menyuapinya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku ingin mengembalikan piring dan gelas yang tadi Jihoon pakai. Tapi Jihoon memegang ujung kaos bajuku.

"Ada apa Jihoon-ah" aku pun duduk dan meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja dekat tempat tidurku

"Mianhae and gomawo Wonu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk perhatian dan maaf karena aku sering tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehatmu."

"Hmm tidak apa-apa." Aku memeluk Jihoon

"Saranghae Wonu" Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Wonwoo

"Nado Jihoon-ah" aku pun mengecup bibir Jihoon tidak lama, tapi menurutku itu sudah menyalurkan rasa sayangku kepada Jihoon.


End file.
